TicTacs
by Mardelzor
Summary: "there are more covert ways to get tic-tacs, but they take too long and aren't nearly as fun." auggie wants a tic-tac, so what's he gonna do about it? nice and FLUFFY! :D


**A/N: First, I totally love this show even though we're in the early stages. I love anything spy related, CIA, MI6, etc. Also Bones, like forensics and CSI type stuff, it's just my thing:D **

**Anyways, from the commercials themselves I could totally see the Annie Auggie coupling! So, I love orange tic-tacs, they're the only good kind, and I got my inspiration suddenly while chewin on one! :D I've been wanting to write a fic for covert affairs, but havn't been able to either get inspired, or didn't think my work was good enough:/ but whatever, I like this even though it's a bit of inconsequential fluffXD hope you enjoy the writings of a highschool sophomore! **

**Oh yeah, _I do not own either tic-tacs or Covert Affairs. There, ya happy? I'll be sending you my therapy bill USA network/tic-tac company, whoever you are! Couldn't you have let me go on pretending, just so I could be happy? Did you have to pop that bubble of joy? *sobs* this is like Santa Clause all over again! _****_L_**

"Annie Walker, CIA. Domestic Protection Division." Annie said, following the same procedure she had to endure every time she entered the building. Next came the retinal scans and fingerprint scans. She sighed as she walked, her heels clicking with each step.

"Annie!" she heard a familiar voice cry out, and she turned to find none other than the handsome and devilishly charming Auggie Anderson waiting for her, laser in hand.

"Okay, what gave me away this time?" she said, laughing. "I'm wearing a different perfume today! I was hoping I could sneak up on you!"

"It's those kitten heels. They're a dead giveaway. And by the way, like the new perfume." He said quickly and calmly, teasing her as always.

"Alright, enough with that." Came another voice, Jai Wilcox walked right in between them with his rooster-like personality fully in place. "We've got a meeting to get to and we don't want to be late!" And with that, he strutted off.

Auggie turned his face towards Annie and once he felt her eyes on him, he strutted like a rooster. Annie broke out into laughter, but as soon as Jai turned around to see what was so funny, Auggie had snapped back into his cool persona and Annie looked as professional as ever, except her slightly red cheeks and the new glint in Auggie's eyes.

Once he'd turned around again, Auggie walked over closer to Annie and in an extremely quiet voice, he whispered, "Did he catch me?", with his usual grin in place.

"Nope, be glad he didn't!" Annie said, looping her arm through his.

"I beat him when I could see, and still got it when I'm blind!" Auggie said, claiming his own quiet victory.

"Don't get too cocky Auggie, remember, pride cometh before a fall!" she teased in a sing-song voice.

"Please! It's not pride, it's the honest truth!" he said, defending his title while laughing at the same time. Annie rolled her eyes and led them into the conference room.

They sat down next to each other as usual, and waited for the meeting to proceed. It turned out to be the most boring meeting in the history of all CIA meetings, as Annie promptly informed Auggie with a whisper.

He smiled back but didn't reply because he felt the glare of the person running it on them for daring to speak. Annie sighed quietly and reached into her pocket, taking out a small box of orange tic-tacs. Auggie knew what they were from the instant she had popped the top and the tangy smell had surrounded him.

He groaned inwardly as he heard her pop a couple into her mouth, and he could almost see her rolling them around in her mouth, filling it with their sweet and sour taste. They were his favorite flavor, and he hated not having some of his own.

Sitting through the rest of the meeting was torture, the smell constantly surrounded him and he couldn't do a thing about it. As soon as it was over, he walked as fast as he could without falling over to his desk.

If there was one thing Auggie Anderson absolutely loved in the world, it would be orange flavored tic-tacs. They were the best invention of mankind in his mind, and he was just _dying_ to have some!

_Okay, strategies…hmm…fake illness and call taxi service to pick me up to get some…nah, this is the CIA they'd never buy it! New plan. Somehow reach into her pants pocket where she keeps them and retrieve box of tic-tacs without her knowing…haha, nope. This'd be so much easier if I wasn't blind!_ Auggie thought in frustration.

_What's a guy to do to get some tic-tacs around here? I mean, I'm CIA, this should be easy as pie!_ He continued to try and think of strategies to get some for the rest of the day while Annie was detained with lots of paperwork from her last case. Finally, most of the people had left, and Auggie remembered that he'd given his driver the day off and needed a ride. He grabbed his cane to use in public, along with the laser-cane.

He guided himself over to where he knew Annie would still be. She was the type to never leave something unfinished, as he'd seen on their very first case together, not to mention the brush pass gone wrong, or the situation with Julia and Diego. He knew she'd be there until she could get it done…_unless I can persuade her otherwise._ He thought.

"Oh, hi Auggie." Annie said looking up when I stepped into her workspace.

"Annie, what are you doin' here this late? Everyone else is gone." He said, looking around without seeing as if to illustrate his point.

"Paperwork. What about you?" she countered.

"I forgot that I'd need a ride, and I got caught up in some stuff." He said smoothly while walking closer to her desk, and around it to where she was sitting. She spun her chair around to face me, and I could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "Is that your way of asking me for a ride?"

"Is it working?" he countered, and she laughed.

"Yeah, but if you'll just give me a couple more minutes, I'm almost done with this." She said, and I could hear papers rustling.

"Sure." He replied simply.

And then she popped in another tic-tac.

_Dear Lord, is she asking for me to attack her?_ And then an entirely new strategy formed in his mind. All he had to do was wait for her to put in one more tic-tac…which she did a moment later. He grinned as he began to carry out the attack plan.

"So…orange tic-tacs, huh?" he asked playfully, stepping a bit closer.

"Yepp. I've been addicted to these things since the kiddie days, I just can't get enough!" she said, laughing. _I just bet you can't!_ he thought, jealous.

"Me too. In fact, it was just plain evil of you to be eating them during the meeting with me sitting right next to you! Didn't you even check up on my file?" he asked, while leaning down to reach out until he could place his hands on either side of her on the desk behind her. He heard her soft gasp as he drew even closer, and he smirked cockily.

"I…why didn't you just ask?" she asked, confusion and…_is that desire?_ Taking over her tone.

"I for one am incredibly stingy with my own, if you even wanted half a tic-tac of mine, you'd have to do something drastic, such as be my slave for the day! I figured you'd probably be the same." He said, his voice lowering and growing huskier by the second as he leaned even closer.

It's funny. Usually Auggie had to feel a girls face first to find her lips, but for Annie, it was a different story. It was like he knew exactly where they were, they called out to him, begging him to come a bit closer.

"So, what were you planning to do to get one?" Annie asked, less flustered and more flirtacious now. Sometimes Auggie would get like this, really flirty, but she knew it never really went anywhere so it was okay to flirt back a little. Little did she know that this time, he meant business!

"Eh, the usual. Call in the troops, cause a distraction, you know." He said with a teasing shrug of his shoulders. He pushed himself back up and away from her after that comment, acting as if nothing was out of the norm.

"Alright, you do that." She teased back before spinning around once more to finish her work. But he wasn't quite finished yet.

"Oh, and Annie?" he asked innocently, waiting to hear the slight whooshing sound of the chair spin before he could make the kill. She spun, and the second the "Hmm?" left her mouth, his was on hers, his hands back on either side of the desk once more.

Annie was shocked, she DEFINITELY hadn't expected this! Auggie was smiling into the kiss, finally getting to fulfill his small fantasy of what she'd taste like. His lips pressed against hers, more insisting now as she joined in, throwing her all into the kiss. He gently parted her lips and with expert maneuvering, guided the fresh tic-tacs into his own mouth. She was too dumbfounded by the kiss to notice any of this, and she just smiled, wrapping her fingers around his biceps in front of her. He let it go on for a minute or two _96 seconds to be exact_ he thought, before he pulled back grinning.

"There are more _covert_ ways to get tic-tacs, but they take too long and aren't _nearly_ as fun." He stated, before pulling her up by the hand and dragging her confused self out of the building.

**A/N: The END! I think I'm beginning to like writing 1shots, this is my 3****rd**** one**** Okay, I'm the first to admit that I'm a total review junkie, so please leave tons of little presents in my review box for me to find after school! :D thanks so much! **

**P.S. Oh, and one more thing: READ favors for friends by AshleaXRose, and here we go by BlackMidnight1 Alright? You gotta do it, b/c those two stories are rockin awesome and the more reviews they get, the more they'll update I hope! **


End file.
